A cryptographic hash function may be used to transform a large block of a string of data into a smaller block of hash data. In some examples, the hash data may then be used as an identifier for the string or for a processor in communication with the string. The transformation may be such that recreating the string may be impractical, difficult, or infeasible. In some situations, it may also be difficult or infeasible to find two strings that may be transformed to the same hash.